Avec Toi, Pour Toujours
by Megara1
Summary: Bella et Carlisle sont ensemble depuis déjà 1 an. A un bal donné par les Volturi ils doivent faire face à l'ancienne famille de Carlisle, les Cullen.Le couple n'est pas au bout de ses surprises! Après le bal, il va devoir faire face à un événement totalement inédit qui va soit le détruire, soit le rendre heureux à jamais.Quel est il ?Comment vont ils le gérer ? Chap8 !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_  
_Suite au sondage que j'ai posté dans « __Une vie à Voltera__ » ( le faux chapitre 6 et sur ma page officielle de ) mon autre histoire Bella/Carlisle en cours d'écriture, voici une nouvelle histoire sur ce couple, histoire déjà complète. _  
_Je tiens à préciser qu'il faut faire attention au rating __**M**__, certes dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas de scènes permettant ce rating mais dans les chapitres suivant il y en aura énormément. _  
_Je me lance dans le ' M-Rating' pour la première fois alors j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre tout au long de cette histoire…Des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé ou à me les poser dans vos REVIEWS. Je vous répondrais toujours, en faisant bien attention à ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue !_  
_A très bientôt_  
**Megara1**

_PS : Je n'abandonne pas " Une Vie à Voltera ", de nouvelles idées sont venues à moi ( grâce aussi à une des mes revieweuses ), je compte sans doute poster un chapitre de " Une Vie à Voltera " et un chapitre de " Avec toi, pour Toujours ", ainsi de suite...si tout se passe bien !_

* * *

« **Avec Toi, pour Toujours** »

**Chapitre 1 :**

A Voltera, les rois du monde vampirique avait préparé un grand bal dans leur majestueux château où ils avaient invité l'ensemble des vampires du monde, une sorte de recensement qui permettait aussi à Aro, Caius et Marcus de découvrir les nombreux pouvoirs que pouvaient posséder les clans vampiriques.

Bella Swan et Carlisle Cullen, en couple depuis déjà un an, attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du père de Bella, Charlie, de sa moitié, Zafrina, et du reste du clan Amazones. Malgré cet immense bal aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à revoir l'ancien clan Cullen désormais éparpillé dans le monde. Ils n'allèrent certainement pas vers Edward et Esmé arrivés avec le clan Denali Bella fut tentée de revoir Emmett mais Rosalie l'accompagnait comme toujours, avec le clan égyptien, ce fut lorsqu'Alice et Jasper firent leur apparitions avec quatre autres vampires, dont deux connaissances de Jasper, qu'ils choisirent de ne pas les éviter.

« Autant crever l'abcès rapidement, mais surtout ne t'approche pas d'Edward. »

« Et toi d'Esmé. Vous avez certes signé des papiers de divorce mais elle tient toujours à toi, je le sais. »

Carlisle embrassa Bella, celle-ci étant sa véritable âme sœur il ne pouvait rester trop éloigné d'elle et devait très souvent la toucher. Ils s'approchèrent donc de l'ancienne famille de Carlisle qui s'était regroupée et avaient commencé à présenter les membres qui les accompagnaient.

« J'aimerais bien voir Carlisle », déclara Emmett après s'être présenté à tous, puis il regarda le visage peiné d'Esmé et s'excusa.

« Inutile Emmett, je voudrais moi aussi le revoir. »

« Me voici alors. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le couple venant d'arriver.

« Carlisle…Bella ?! Que fais tu ici , » demanda Edward.

« C'est évident, non ? J'ai été invité moi aussi comme vous. »

Les anciens Cullen remarquèrent que les deux nouveaux arrivants se tenaient la main.

« Qu'as-tu osé faire sale garce ? » s'exclama Rosalie s'approchant violemment de Bella.

Carlisle se mit en position d'attaque et se courba :

« Reite ce que tu viens de dire Rosalie, Bella n'est pas une garce ! Elle est parfaite ! »

« Carlisle, enfin, que se passe t il ? Pourquoi protèges-tu Bella ainsi ? »

Esmé venait de comprendre et les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Ne dis pas Carlisle que quand tu parlais d'un vampire dans la lettre accompagnant les papiers de divorce qu'il s'agissait de Bella ? »

« C'est tout à fait cela Esmé. »

Là Edward s'énerva lui aussi et voulut se bagarrer avec Carlisle mais ce fut Marcus, l'un des rois du monde vampirique et aussi le vampire que Bella considérait comme son oncle, qui intervint avec sa garde et les laissa maintenir Edward au sol.

« On se calme Edward Anthony Masen où je n'aurais d'autre solution que de vous conduire aux oubliettes ! »

« Ca lui ferait du bien Marcus, mais je pense que je vais savoir le gérer. Merci tout de même. »

« De rien Isabella, je suis si heureux de te revoir ici, même chose bien entendu pour Carlisle. »

« Ravi de te revoir Marcus. Au moindre souci avec mon ancien clan nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur ta garde et toi-même. »

« Bien, bien, je vais saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Bonne soirée, et s'il vous plaît restez ici un peu plus longtemps vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici. »

Marcus s'en alla, avec sa garde.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais à nouveau si bien avec les rois du monde vampirique Carlisle. »

« Eleazar, comme tu le sais j'ai eu un passé important avec eux, et lien qui m'unissait à Marcus s'est transformé en lien d'amitié grâce à Bella : Marcus l'a transformé, et il est devenu comme un oncle pour elle. »

« Comment Bella a-t-elle pu croiser les Volturi tout d'abord ? » demanda Alice « Personne ne lui a parlé de nos rois. »

« Si Edward, même s'il a été très évasif. Dans votre ancienne maison à Forks j'ai vu un ancien tableau, une peinture représentant Aro, Marcus, Caius et Carlisle, il m'a alors donné quelques explications succinctes. »

« Très mauvaise décision Edward. »

« Pas du tout, sa meilleure juste après qu'il m'ait avoué que j'avais raison concernant l'existence des vampires. »

« Moi j'aimerais comprendre, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul, comment Bella est devenue une vampire et surtout comment le couple Bella et Carlisle s'est crée » intervint Emmett.

Edward grogna, Esmé regarda Carlisle avec beaucoup de peine mais Bella et lui les ignorèrent et Bella commença son récit.

« A votre départ Edward m'a abandonné dans la forêt, me disant alors que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui et qu'il m'avait menti sur mon rôle de _tua cantante_. »

« Comment as-tu osé ? » s'exclama Alice « Je considérais Bella comme une sœur, et tu l'as abandonné en lui mentant ! »

Alice sembla furieuse contre frère et elle n'était pas la seule, Jasper et Emmett le regardèrent méchamment.

« Je vais continuer mon histoire, après vous aurez le droit de le massacrer comme Marcus, sa garde, Carlisle et moi. A votre départ je suis tombée en pleine dépression et je me suis renfermée sur moi-même j'ai décidé d'aller donc à Voltera et d'annoncer aux rois de votre monde que je connaissais votre existence, la meilleure façon de se faire tuer pour un simple humain, juste après celle de s'offrir en nourriture. Ici même, dans la salle du trône, Aro a vu que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, ni aucun autre pouvoir, il a alors compris que je pouvais être un élément intéressant de la garde des Volturi. »

« Et donc, as-tu développé un pouvoir ? »

« Ce fut le cas, je garde cette révélation pour plus tard, c'est pour cela aussi que j'ai évité de serrer la main d'Eleazar. Marcus a pris tout le monde par surprise en me transformant, un lien s'est alors créée entre nous et c'est pour cela que je le vois comme un oncle depuis ma transformation, de plus dès que je me suis réveillé il m'a annoncé, pour éviter que je ne souffre, qu'Edward n'était pas mon âme sœur. »

« Mais Carlisle l'est, laisse moi rigoler Isabella Swan, qui voudras tu séduire après, Jasper, Emmett ? »

« Rosalie, emploie un autre ton, je ne te le dirais pas une troisième fois. »

Emmett se mit devant sa moitié pour la protéger d'un Carlisle réellement énervé qui, pour se calmer, raconta la suite de l'histoire…

_A SUIVRE …_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Carlisle et Bella continueront d'expliquer leur histoire, Bella parlera de son pouvoir et montrera, à quelques membres de la famille Cullen, comment elle a réussi à le développer.

N'oubliez pas d'écrire des petits REVIEWS !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous,  
Tout d'abord une bonne fête des mères à toutes les mamans qui lisent cette histoire !  
Ensuite un grand merci à mes __**10**__ premiers revieweur(se)s je vous ai tous répondu sauf __**ces85**__ qui ne s'est pas loggé, et donc voici ma réponse : " Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce premier chapitre", aux __**13**__ personnes qui ont déjà mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris, et aux __**18**__ personnes qui la suivent ( en espérant que fanfiction ne plantera pas pour ce chapitre et que vous le recevrez bien dans votre boite mail ).  
Je compte mettre cette histoire à jour toutes les deux semaines, si tout se passe bien ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des petits reviews...cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir.  
Megara1_

* * *

_Précédemment dans " Avec Toi, Pour Toujours " ( chapitre 1 ):_

_« Mais Carlisle l'est, laisse moi rigoler Isabella Swan, qui voudras tu séduire après, Jasper, Emmett ? »_

_ « Rosalie, emploie un autre ton, je ne te le dirais pas une troisième fois. »_

_ Emmett se mit devant sa moitié pour la protéger d'un Carlisle réellement énervé qui, pour se calmer, raconta la suite de l'histoire…_

* * *

**Chapitre 2** :

« Après l'éclatement de notre famille je suis reparti à Voltera pour annoncer à nos rois la dissolution de notre clan. Arrivé là-bas, à ma grande surprise, j'ai découvert Betta qui, pour me réconforter, m'a serré dans ses bras puis m'a embrassé. Marcus nous a alors expliqué que nous avions toujours été des âmes sœurs, mais sans pour autant être des tua cantante. Quand j'ai présenté Esmé aux rois du monde Aro et Caius ont refusé à Marcus le droit de me dire qu'elle n'était pas mon âme sœur, ils voulaient en quelque sorte me punir de mon départ brutal en imaginant par la suite la rupture d'Esmé qui irait vers son véritable âme sœur. »

« Tour cela me paraît logique une fois expliqué mais ne me dites pas que vous êtes désormais dans la garde des Volturi. »

Carlisle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à la question de Jasper que Charlie, qui venait d'arriver avec sa moitié et son clan, se précipita sur Edward et commença à le frapper.

« Charlie, Charlie Swan, c'est bien vous ? » demanda Alice stupéfaite.

Mais Charlie ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à boxer la figure si parfaite d'Edward Cullen.

« Enfin Carlisle, quand vas-tu les arrêter ? Charlie semble nettement supérieur à notre fils. »

« Je ne considère plus Edward comme mon fils, pas après ce qu'il a fait à Bella dans la forêt. »

Emmett, au bout de quelques minutes, se dit qu'Edward avait eu son compte et alla intervenir mais Bella le retint :

« Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Toi ?! »

« Oui, moi, je te rappelle que je suis une vampire et que je vous ai annoncé plus tôt que j'avais un don. »

Bella s'approcha de son père et d'Edward , réussit à les frôler et ainsi projeta Edward au loin alors que Charlie recula de quelques mètres.

« C'est bon papa, Edward a eu son compte, laisse en un peu pour les autres. »

Bella aida son père à se relever et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis si heureuse de te revoir Bella. »

« Moi aussi papa », elle se tourna vers Zafrina, la moitié de son père et les autres membres du clan Amazone « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Plaisir partagé Bella », Zafrina la serra dans ses bras « Ton père avait hâte de te revoir. Je crois que pour lui faire plaisir je vais rester à Voltera avec lui le temps que vous y soyez. »

« Excellente nouvelle », après cet interlude et vu qu'Edward était revenu, mais s'était éloigné de Charlie Bella expliqua son don et termina son récit : « J'ai un bouclier me permettant d'attaquer ou de protéger ceux que je touche. Là j'ai attaqué Edward d'où sa projection au loin et j'ai protégé Charlie, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. »

« On arrive à comprendre pourquoi les Volturi ont souhaité te garder dans leur garde Bella, un pouvoir défensif et d'attaque c'est passionnant. »

« Carlisle et moi sommes resté à Voltera quelques mois mais nous savions que malgré la présence de Marcus nous quitterions tôt ou tard la ville et son ambiance si particulière, cela arriva plus tôt que tard puisque les Volturi apprirent que Victoria avait crée une armée se dirigeant vers Forks pour éliminer les Cullen et moi-même sans savoir que nous n'étions plus là-bas. Carlisle et moi nous sommes donc proposés de joindre ka garde qui devait éradiquer Victoria et ses nouveaux nés. Le combat a tourné à notre avantage grâce à nos différents dons d'attaque, Victoria a été tuée. »

« Bon débarras ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« Mais a mortellement blessé Charlie. Carlisle, voyant combien je souffrais à l'idée de réellement perdre mon père, l'a transformé et nous sommes repartis à Voltera avec Charlie en nouveau né. »

« Mon réveil a été particulièrement brutal, tout le contraire de Bella qui d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté par la suite semblait née pour devenir un vampire. »

« Oui, mon bouclier m'a permis de contenir mes envies de meurtres. Mon père oublie simplement de vous dire qu'il est loin d'être un vampire ordinaire puisqu'à son réveil il a eu une force réellement surhumaine. »

« J'ai hâte de voir cela Monsieur Swan, un petit bras de fer, ça vous dit ? »

« Après la fête si tu veux Emmett, mais appelle moi Charlie comme vous tous ici, sauf Edward Anthony Masen. »

« Laissez-moi terminer mon histoire que je puisse vraiment m'amuser à cette fête. J'ai donc tout expliqué à Charlie qui finalement m'a appris qu'il avait des doutes sur les Cullen et qu'il était heureux de savoir enfin la vérité. Lui et nous sentions un malaise à rester à Voltera, nous avons décidé donc de faire le tour du monde, d'aller à la rencontre des nombreux clans qui connaissaient Carlisle. En Turquie Charlie a trouvé son âme sœur, Zafrina, chef du clan Amazone et a décidé de rester avec elle quelques mois. Carlisle et moi sommes repartis à Londres, la ville que Carlisle connaissait en étant humain et souhaitait me faire découvrir. »

« Que de péripéties Bella, un véritable roman ! Je suis heureux de te revoir petit sœur » Emmett serra Bella « Toi aussi papa, tu m'as manqué » il serra aussi Carlisle.

« Bella, je t'ai toujours vu en vampire, je suis ravie de voir que je n'avais pas tord ! » Alice serra son ancienne meilleure amie dans ses bras, fit aussi la même chose avec Carlisle.

Finalement ce fut Bella qui se décida à serrer Jasper dans ses bras.

« J'avais aussi hâte de le faire, et de ne pas te reculer en ma présence, Jasper. Emmett, Alice et toi m'aviez énormément manqué, même chose pour Carlisle. »

Jasper lui sourit et serra la main de Carlisle.

« Emmett, je pense que tu t'es dis que j'avais un pouvoir très cool, je l'ai amélioré il y a de cela quelques semaines, que dirais tu de voir cet amélioration discrètement et en avant-première ? Avant tous ici, sauf Carlisle. »

« Bien sure, mais pourquoi ' discrètement ' ?

« Je ne veux pas être forcée à aller dans la garde des Volturi. »

« Je te comprends, allons dans la forêt. »

« Carlisle, tu nous y rejoins dans quelques minutes, vérifie que nos absences n'alertent pas les Volturi. »

« Bien mon amour, je te rejoins là-bas après avoir vérifié que tout va bien. »

Bella lui sourit, l'embrassa rapidement et quitta la salle du trône. Emmett la suivit après que Rosalie l'eut demandé de rester, en vain, avec elle.

_A SUIVRE...dans deux semaines._  
_( Des petits reviews s'ils vous plaît, exprimez vous, des critiques positives ou négatives mais argumentées, ou même de simples " J'adore ce chapitre", " Bon chapitre", ça suffit, et c'est trop bien pour le moral ! )_

* * *

Prochainement : Vous découvrirez le développement du pouvoir de Bella avec Emmett et une partie des Cullen. Plusieurs événements durant le bal vont énerver au plus au point notre couple préféré, quels seront ils ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,  
Voici, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre de " Avec Toi, Pour Toujours".  
Pour _Kaylee_ qui ne s'est pas logée, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Tout comme les 7 autres que j'ai reçu.  
Avec ce chapitre nous allons en plein dans le rating R / M, donc s'il vous plaît veuillez le respecter ! J'espère que pour le premier début de scène ' hot ' que je poste, et les futurs ' lemon ' je m'en sortirais bien !  
A dans deux semaines.  
Megara1

PS : Pour " Une Vie à Voltera" je préfère terminer ' Avec Toi, Pour Toujours' avant de poster la suite que j'ai toujours du mal à écrire. Soyez patient(e)s je ne l'abandonne pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 3** :

Eloignés des vampires dans la salle du trône du château et des humains habitant à Voltera Bella donna un nouvel exemple de ce que pouvait faire son bouclier à Emmett : grâce à lui elle pouvait l'éviter dans les airs et ainsi voler.

« C'est sensationnel ! Moi qui pensait qu'on devait voler absolument à notre réveil j'ai été si déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

« J'ai pensé la même chose que toi », Bella lui tendit la main « J'ai réussi à développer mon pouvoir, je le voulais car je ne pouvais imaginer ma famille humaine et vampire en danger. Prends ma main et viens défier les lois de l'apesanteur. »

Emmett lui obéit et ils s'élevèrent.

« C'est épatant. J'ai vu dans mes visions combien tu allais être puissante Bella, et tu vas au-delà de mes espérances » déclara Alice venant d'arriver avec Jasper, Carlisle et Rosalie.

« Tu vois Rosalie, si tu veux absolument que je quitte Carlisle tu n'as qu'à ameuter les Volturi, je serais alors jugée pour trahison et tuée, ou enrôlée de force dans leur garde, loin de vous et loin de ma véritable âme sœur. »

« Jamais Rosalie ne ferait cela ! Elle sait que je te considère comme ma petite sœur et qu'en agissant ainsi elle me rendra malheureux, ce qu'elle ne pourrait supporter » intervint Emmett alors que Bella le ramenait au sol, avec elle.

« J'ai discuté avec Rosalie, elle a fini par comprendre que tu n'étais pas vraiment lié à Edward, et moi je ne l'étais pas à Esmé. Elle va nous laisser une chance, comme Jasper, Alice et nous pouvons déjà compter sur Emmett. »

« Dès que j'ai accepté de suivre Bella dans la forêt » confirma Emmett.

« Et pour Esmé et Edward ? »

« Ils sont obligés de rester à la fête mais après ils partiront. »

« En parlant de fête je viens d'avoir une vision, on devrait y retourner dès maintenant sinon… »

Tous comprirent Alice et ils retournèrent au château.

* * *

Là-bas Carlisle et Bella dansèrent un nombre incalculable de fois ensemble avant que Marcus ne propose à Bella de danser avec lui, de son côté ce fut Esmé qui choisit Carlisle comme partenaire pour danser mais aussi discuter avec lui.

« Je vois, ma très chère Bella, que tout s'est finalement bien passé avec l'ancien clan Cullen. »

« Oui, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie vont essayer de nous comprendre après leur avoir expliqué mon histoire puis celle de Carlisle et moi. Concernant Esmé et Edward ils ont choisi de nous éviter et c'est tant mieux. »

Mais Bella venait de remarquer au centre de la piste Esmé et Carlisle dansant ensemble, et semblant se parler de manière très animée. Elle sentit une forte jalousie l'envahir, Marcus suivit son regard et voulut la rassurer :

« Carlisle met simplement les choses au point avec elle. Bella, lui et toi êtes de véritables âmes sœurs, je te le reconfirme. »

« Merci Marcus, mais excuse moi une seconde. »

Bella n'alla pas demander une danse à Edward, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir en encore moins le toucher, mais alla voir le dénommé Alistair qui semblait être venu seul au bal. Ils allèrent donc danser au centre de la piste à côté de Carlisle et Esmé, Carlisle en voyant le couple lança un regard furieux à Alistair alors que Bella foudroya Esmé du regard. Le couple séparé semblait visiblement très jaloux et ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la danse et grâce à l'intervention d'Alice qu'ils se calmèrent.

« Esmé, on s'est tout dit, je suis désolé » puis Carlisle se tourna vers sa fille adoptive « Tu peux compter sur nous pour la future chasse Alice. Marcus nous a sans doute réservé une chambre dans l'aile des invités, après la fête retournez à votre hôtel, défaites vos bagages et on se donne rendez-vous 15 minutes plus tard au château. »

« Pourquoi pas tout de suite après la fête ? »

« Carlisle et moi devons faire quelque chose de très important », Bella enclencha son bouclier sur Carlisle et elle pour qu'une vision d'Alice ne la choque pas : Carlisle et elle s'aimant passionnément.

« Bien après on discuter de nos plans de départ après notre dîner, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup reformer la famille Cullen avec Bella, et par la suite Esmé et sa moitié, et si j'arrive à lui pardonner, Edward aussi. »

« Excellente idée » approuva Jasper.

Carlisle et Bella passèrent le reste du bal à danser l'un avec l'autre pour éviter d'autres crises de jalousie.

* * *

Après le bal Marcus annonça à Bella et Carlisle qu'il leur avait réservé une suite dans l'aide réservé aux invités, comme le clan Amazone en particulier Charlie et Zafrina à qui il laissa une suite entière, il demanda à un membre de sa garde de les amener vers leur suite.

A peine leurs valises déposées et la porte refermée que Carlisle plaqua Bella contre cette même porte et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Alors, qu'as-tu essayé de faire au bal ? De me rendre jaloux en dansant avec un célibataire ? C'est réussi ! »

« Je l'espère bien vu que toi tu as dansé avec ton ex femme »

« C'est elle qui me l'a proposé. »

« Tu aurais du refuser ! »

« Nous avons simplement discuté Bella, c'est tout. »

« Ne t'approche plus d'elle par la suite. J'ai été si jalouse que j'aurais pu lui deviser la tête, heureusement Marcus était là. »

« Encore un autre vampire seul avec qui tu as dansé. Tu mérites bien que je te punisse. »

Bella le regarda un moment surprise et comprit là où il voulait en venir.

« J'ai hâte que tu le fasses, mais n'oublie pas que nous avons très peu de temps mon amour. »

Carlisle ne se le fit pas dire plusieurs fois, il déboutonna son pantalon, baissa son boxer et libéra son sexe énorme, rempli de son venin.

« Regarde quel effet tu me fais, c'est presque douloureux. »

Bella s'apprêta à toucher son érection mais Carlisle la stoppa :

« Pas le temps pour les préliminaires, et c'est entièrement de ta faute ! »

Il souleva la robe de Bella, descendit son string et s'enfonça ainsi en elle.

« Mon dieu, continue ! » hurla Bella « C'est trop bon ! »

Bella suivit les poussées de plus en plus violentes de Carlisle, et elle sentit une étrange sensation montée en elle, comme si une vague géante lui traversait le corps, elle eut peur que ce ne fut son pouvoir qui se détraquait et croisa le regard de Carlisle qui lui aussi la ressentit mais ne s'éloigna pas d'elle, preuve qu'il en s'agissait pas de son bouclier. Bella, alors, mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Carlisle pour lui donner un meilleur accès, il put ainsi la soulever et continuer ses belles poussées .

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Bella et Carlisle vont être dérangés dans leur étreinte passionnée, nous en découvrirons un peu plus sur leur relation et ils prendront une décision : Rester ou Quitter Voltera ?

N'oubliez pas vos petits **reviews** ( qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ), la suite dans deux semaines !


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous,  
J'ai été un peu surprise de ne recevoir que __4 reviews__ pour le chapitre précédent alors que j'écrivais le début de ma première scène en rating M...êtes vous très/trop surpris(e)s par la tournure de cette histoire ? L'ai je mal écrit ? C'est très frustrant de passer de 10 reviews, à 7 puis à 4. Si quelque chose vous déplaît dans ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à me signaler, les critiques doivent être tant positives que négatives tant qu'elles sont expliquées !  
__**Rosie**__, les quelques idées que tu as eu concernant la suite vont déjà avoir une réponse avec ce chapitre ! Merci à toi, à __**chattoncharmant**__, à __**oliveronica masson cullen **__et à __**Grazie**__ d'être toujours là, à chaque chapitre._

Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 4** :

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard pour eux, mais en fait 15 minutes s'étaient écoulées, Rénata emmena Alice et Jasper en face de leur suite et toqua.

« Plus tard ! » s'écria Carlisle alors qu'il plaquait plus violemment Bella contre la porte et qu'ainsi elle tremblait sous son assaut.

« Papa, c'est nous. On devaient venir vous chercher pour le dîner. »

« Alice, va le proposer à Zafrina, Charlie et le clan Amazone, ils sont à quelques chambres de nous, on arrivera un peu plus tard. »

« Bien, à tout de suite. »

« C'est ça ! »

Alice et Jasper partirent avec Rénata vers une autre chambre. De leur côté Bella et Carlisle n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter, c'était comme si une entité avec pris possession d'eux.

« As-tu ressenti toutes se sensations ? Et cette vague d'émotion, je veux la ressentir à nouveau ! » s'exclama Carlisle alors que ses yeux avaient viré au noir « On les verra plus tard ».

« Je veux la ressentir moi aussi. »

Alors Carlisle continua à s'enfoncer dans sa moitié, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, son sexe devenu si énorme qu'il rentrait avec de plus en plus de difficultés en elle. A la dernière poussée Bella fut étonnée de ressentir autant de plaisir, elle l'accueillit une nouvelle fois e, elle et ressentit un nouvel maelström de sensations : du plaisir, de l'amour, de l'envie, du désir et même ce qui l'étonna : de la douleur. La nouvelle et étrange vague arriva en eux et les laissa épuisés, fait anormal pour des vampires.

« Que diable s'est il passé ? Je me sens fatiguée Carlisle, est ce normal ? » demanda Bella alors qu'elle se séparait de lui.

« Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai une explication disons logique « répondit Carlisle en se rhabillant « Je pense qu'en plus d'être deux âmes sœurs nous sommes deux succubes ne pouvant réfréner nos pulsions même si nous avons mal. »

« C'est vrai que c'est logique mais ces sensations étranges, ces deux ' vagues « cela ne nous ait jamais arrivé ! »

« Là, je pense que c'est à cause de ton pouvoir : il ne s'est pas encore développé jusqu'au bout et peut-être qu'il a simplement réagi à moi. »

« D'accord, si c'est aussi simple alors dépêchons nous de rejoindre les autres. »

« Attends une minute » déclara Carlisle la retenant par le poignet « J'ai lu quelques ouvrages sur les succubes et nous devons aller jusqu'au bout de tout cela sinon nous serions capable de nous comporter comme de véritables animaux dans la forêt, et ça je ne le veux pas, pas avec ma famille et ton père. »

« Très bien, que devons nous faire ? »

Carlisle la prit dans ses bras.

« Un simple rite d'appartenance : je te mords, et toi aussi » Bella le regarda comme si elle avait mal compris « Fais moi confiance. »

Ils se mordirent chacun à la base du cou de l'autre et après quelques gorgées de sang ne ressentirent plus de pulsions violentes.

« Tu avais raison une fois de plus mon amour » Bella déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Carlisle et se posa une main sur son ventre, un geste que Carlisle ne manqua pas de remarquer :

« Ca va chérie ? Il y a quelques minutes tu semblais heureuse, et là tu sembles si triste. »

« J'étais en train de faire un doux rêve éveillé, j'espérais que tu donnes pas de réponses logiques à ce qui venait de se passer. »

« Pourquoi, à quoi pensais tu ? »

« A un bébé », Bella eut un rire nerveux puis un sourire triste « Je sais, c'est stupide. Après tout nous sommes morts ! C'est bête, n'en parlons plus. »

Carlisle serra son amour dans ses bras, lui aussi était triste car avant ses si logiques explications ils avaient vu des jumeaux, une petite fille dans ses bras et un garçon dans ceux de Bella.

« Allons rejoindre les autres, 15 minutes de plus se sont déjà écoulées. Ils vont se demande où nous sommes. »

« Sauf si Alice a des visions ! » déclara Bella en souriant.

« J'espère qu'elle ne les partagera qu'avec Jasper, sinon ton père… »

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase, Bella rigola en le voyant si stressé et ils partirent rapidement vers la forêt. Tout deux ne pouvaient prévoir que leurs rêves s'étaient réalisés : grâce à son pouvoir et à une prophétie Bella était enceinte ! Cependant avant de découvrir cette merveilleuse réalité Carlisle et elle mettraient en danger leurs enfants : elle pensant qu'elle avait un virus, cachant son état à Carlisle et le laissant lui refaire l'amour violemment.

Le couple ne se doutait pas des miracles qu'ils avaient crée rejoignit la famille de Carlisle, Charlie et le clan Amazone.

« Bella, Carlisle, j'étais si inquiète ! » s'exclama Alice les serrant chacun à son tour dans ses bras « Je n'avais aucunes visions de vous quand nous sommes venus dans la forêt, et cela jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Mon pouvoir n'a sans doute pas fini de se développer Alice, j'ai du activer mon bouclier sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis désolée. »

« Tant que vous allez bien, c'est le principal » intervint Jasper « Alors on fait cette chasse, on est les seuls à vous avoir attendu. »

« Merci, allons-y. »

A leur retour tous se mirent d'accord pour rester quelques mois à Voltera, la famille de Carlisle choisit ce temps pour visiter plus en profondeur l'Italie comme le clan Amazone à l'exception de Charlie voulant être avec sa fille et Zafrina. Seule Bella, et donc Carlisle, restèrent à Voltera et donc au château pour être avec Marcus.

« On se revoit dans quelques mois » promit Alice serrant le nouveau couple « Si vous avez besoin de nous contacter vous avez nos numéros de portables. Rejoignez nous dès que vous le pourrez. »

« Pas de problème. »

Le groupe se sépara : Bella, Carlisle, Charlie, Zafrina et le clan Amazone retournèrent au château, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett à leur hôtel.

* * *

Au fil des jours qui suivirent Bella vit que quelque chose n'allait pas en elle : elle avait des nausées, des maux de tête et durant ses parties de chasse avec Carlisle il lui fallait plus de sang. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa moitié et trouva une solution pour lui cacher ce qu'elle avait : Zafrina et son don, celui de l'illusion, elle lui proposa donc une partie de shopping.

« Toi, faire du shopping ?! Vas-tu bien mon amour ? »

« J'ai peut être une idée précise en tête, par exemple de la lingerie coquine. »

Carlisle l'embrassa mais Bella le repoussa :

« Plus tard, j'ai rendez-vous avec Zafrina. »

Loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Carlisle et Charlie Bella avoua tout à Zafrina et lui demanda donc son aide :

« J'aimerais que tu créées une illusion sur Carlisle pour lui faire croise que tout va bien, pendant ce temps je chercherais des explications devant être liées à mon bouclier. »

« Je suis d'accord pour t'aider mais seulement à deux conditions : la première tu parles à Marcus car lui saura t'aider grâce à la bibliothèque des Volturi, la seconde, si dans trois semaines tu n'as rien trouvé alors je mettrais au courant Charlie, et c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. »

« D'accord, merci Zafrina », Bella la serra dans ses bras « Je sais que ça sera aussi dure pour toi par rapport à Charlie mais je t'assure qu'avec Marcus on trouvera une solution rapide. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais construisons notre alibi et allons chercher cette lingerie sexy. Je mettrais l'illusion en place au château, en touchant chaque vampire. »

A leur retour Zafrina tint sa promesse, elle toucha rapidement Charlie et Carlisle. Bella et elle, malgré qu'elles cachaient une chose importante à leurs moitiés, leur firent un show des plus sexy avec la lingerie qu'elles venaient d'acheter.

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Prochain Chapitre : Bella va rapidement demander de l'aide à Marcus et continuera à cacher la vérité sur son ' virus' à Carlisle. Un événement important ( et complètement inédit pour elle ) va l'inquiéter ainsi que Carlisle, quelle décision prendra t elle ?

_Ca y est, vous avez le grand thème de cette histoire : Bella est enceinte ! Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise idée ? Que pensez-vous de l'idée de prophétie ( qui se dévoilera par la suite ) ? Heureusement qu'elle ne sera pas toute seule pour mener ses recherches, entourée de Marcus et Zafrina ! Quelle sera la réaction de sa moitié en découvrant le grand secret qu'elle lui cache ? Pas mal de questions, quelques réponses au prochain chapitre.  
N'oubliez pas vos __**petits reviews / critiques**__ et à dans deux semaines ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Samedi dernier c'était mon anniversaire, et j'ai été ravie de lire encore de nombreux reviews du chapitre précédent durant cette même semaine !  
__**MissToure**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui je sais qu'avec l'idée de la grossesse je risquais de heurter pas mal de personne, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu continues à t'accrocher à cette histoire.  
Sinon, une petite information, durant les mois de Juillet d'Août, et parce que je pars en vacances sans Internet comme vous, je posterais les nouveaux chapitres __toutes les trois semaines...ce chapitre est donc plus long, pour compenser l'attente :)  
_

_Megara1_

* * *

**Chapitre 5** :

Bella n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'aller voir Marcus qui était justement à la bibliothèque du château, sa pièce favorite. Elle laissa Carlisle chasser avec son père et alla voir le vampire qui était devenu son oncle.

« Isabella, tu sembles nerveuse, que se passe t il ? »

« Marcus, mon pouvoir se développe et je ne me sens pas très bien : j'ai des nausées, des maux de têtes et d'importantes envies de sang. »

« Cela me semble inquiétant. Qu'entends-tu par ' se développe ' ? » demanda Marcus après avoir posé son livre.

Bella lui montra l'extension de son pouvoir qu'elle avait déjà fait découvrir à Emmett, Jasper et Alice : sa lévitation et donc le fait de pouvoir voler.

« Et donc, tu penses que ce pouvoir te rend malade ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, de toute façon je ne vois pas d'autres explications logiques. »

« Moi non plus. Mais peut-être que dans ma bibliothèque nous en trouverons une et découvrirons un remède. Je te laisse fouiller à ta guise, je vais t'aider. »

« Merci Marcus. »

« Et si ton mal s'aggrave alors j'enverrais ma garde discrètement aux quatre coins du monde. Bien entendu ceci restera entre nous. »

« Oui, Zafrina est la seule à être aussi au courant, elle va créer une illusion pour faire croire à tous que je vais bien, y compris Carlisle. Elle me laisse 8 semaines avant de tout révéler à mon père, à Carlisle et à tout le monde. »

« 8 semaines c'est amplement suffisant. Ne t'inquiète pas Isabella, on va trouver la solution en un rien de temps. »

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le don de Zafrina mélangé à celui de Bella eut même un effet pervers puisque l'illusion fit que personne, y compris Bella, ne vit son ventre s'arrondir 4 semaines plus tard, soit une grossesse hors norme de 4 mois. Bella, n'allait pas mieux, et ne voulant rien laisser paraître, continuait à avoir une vie sexuelle de succube avec Carlisle mais se sentait fatiguée, si fatiguée qu'un jour elle s'endormit après avoir fait longtemps l'amour avec lui. Carlisle fut très inquiet en la découvrant ainsi mais en étant un brillant médecin il comprit qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Bella, à son réveil, comprit que son mal avait empiré mais rassura Carlisle :

« Je ne voulais pas te paniquer mon amour, mon bouclier s'est à nouveau développé et il peut protéger tout ceux autour de moi dans un rayon d'un kilomètre », mentit Bella « Il est si puissant que mon organisme, pour me protéger, se met en veille et qu'ainsi je dors. »

« Si tout cela est pour ton bien alors je n'ai rien à te dire mon cœur. Mais la prochaine fois préviens-moi avant que je n'ai la peur de ma vie. »

« C'est promis. »

Bella lui sourit même si en son fort intérieur elle se demande s'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Séparé pendant quelques minutes de Carlisle elle alla voir Marcus pour lui faire part de ce qui s'était passé.

« Comment vas-tu une fois que tu te réveilles ? »

« Je vais bien dans les minutes qui suivent, le temps que j'invente un mensonge à Carlisle mais juste après, à mon départ pour venir te voir je vais à nouveau mal. »

« Isabella, nous avons quasiment fait toute la bibliothèque, je vais envoyer mes gardes dans les autres continents. L'excuse que je donne est que je les envoie mater des vampires qui ont crée des nouveaux nés, eux seuls savent qu'ils sont là pour te trouver un remède. »

« Très bien. S'il te plaît, laissez les chercher Esmé et la ramener à Voltera. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas l'âme sœur de Carlisle mais je ne veux pas le voir malheureux si le pire m'arrivait. »

« N'y pense même pas Isabella. Parmi tout les vampires de ce monde il y en a qui sont quasiment aussi vieux que nous, ils auront sans doute des informations inédites. »

« Je l'espère. »

L'état de Bella se dégrada encore un peu plus de semaines en semaines, de jours en jours, et là elle était déjà à sa 7ème semaine et malgré les maux de têtes violents et les nausées qu'elle arrivait à cacher à Carlisle elle continuait à avoir une vie normale avec lui.

* * *

Carlisle venait de revenir d'une partie de chasse fort intéressante, Bella n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner préférant une nouvelle fois rester à la bibliothèque du château avec Marcus, sa partie de chasse l'avait stimulé et avait stimulé sa libido de succube, il avait hâte de se perdre dans la femme vampire qu'il aimait, et après tout, cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ! Dans la chambre il la découvrit endormie mais n'arriva pas à la réveiller.

« Oh, mon pauvre amour, ton don commence vraiment à trop te fatiguer et moi qui ai tant envie de toi ! »

Carlisle se déshabilla et s'allongea contre Bella, il avait peur que le bouclier de sa belle ne le rejette mais il n'en fit rien et il ressentit une nouvelle vague de désir le titillait.

« Non, je dois m'en aller et prendre une douche bien froide. »

Mais rien n'y fit, il écouta même Bella murmurer son prénom, et son pénis se tendit douloureusement, n'y tenant plus il s'inséra en elle plusieurs fois sans que sa moitié ne réagisse. Ce ne fut qu'à sa troisième insertion qu'il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, il aurait du combattre son violent désir.

**Bella est endormie, qu'ai-je fais ?** pensa t il

« Mais c'est un viol ! » s'écria t il

Il alla se retirer mais Bella se réveilla :

« Carlisle, tu es en moi, je te sens »

« Je suis tellement désolé mon amour, je n'ai pas su m'arrêter ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu avais envie, une envie de succube, ne t'arrête pas et prend du plaisir. »

« Ne te force pas à me dire cela, je suis impardonnable. »

« Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Tu ne m'as pas fais mal, vas y aime moi »

Mais Carlisle sembla trop choqué par son comportement, ce fut donc Bella qui prit les choses en main : elle le fit s'allonger et elle s'agenouilla autour de son sexe pour le prendre en elle.

« Alors que ressens tu ? » demanda t elle en augmentant ses allées et venues en elle grâce à des mouvements rapides.

« Tu es parfaite, j'ai trop de chance de t'avoir. »

« Si je suis si parfaite, propose moi une nouvelle position et repartons au paradis. »

« Très bien », Carlisle la fit mettre sur les genoux et la prit par derrière : il n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi son entrée en elle parut difficile, la position qu'il préférait lui semblait même complètement impossible malgré leurs corps parfaits et il en fut plus qu'étonné.

« Ne trouves tu pas étrange que nous n'ayons réussi que des positions dites simples ? »

« Je pense que mon bouclier doit y être pour quelque chose, encore une chose étrange, rien d'inquiétant. »

On toqua à l'entrée de leur chambre.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » demanda Carlisle alors que Bella se retenait tant bien que mal de vomir.

« La garde de Marcus est revenue, une invitée souhaite vous revoir Carlisle. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Elle veut vous faire la surprise ? »

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

Carlisle s'habilla à vitesse vampirique.

« Je te rejoins d'ici quelques minutes. »

« D'accord. »

Carlisle s'excusa encore une fois pour son comportement plus que répressible avant le réveil de Bella.

« Il n'y avait rien à excuser, aime moi ainsi quand tu veux », lui répondit Bella sortant du lit.

« Rejoins-moi rapidement. »

« A tout de suite. »

Carlisle partit, et Bella se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir.

_A SUIVRE…dans trois semaines !_

* * *

Prochainement : Carlisle va revoir Esmé, va-t-elle essayer de le reconquérir ? Comment va réagir Carlisle en apprenant qu'Esmé est au château grâce à Bella ? Cette dernière va-t-elle enfin s'expliquer avec son âme sœur ?

Merci encore pour vos nombreux reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer d'en écrire ! Vous êtes LA motivation pour poster les chapitres suivants et penser à de nouvelles aventures Bella/Carlisle !


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous,  
Merci pour les 8 reviews que j'ai reçu pour le précédent chapitre, je m'attendais à lire des mots de personnes choquées mais je vois que vous avez tous(tes) comprit là où je voulais en venir...et ça me fait plaisir ;)  
__**MissTouré **__: Merci pour ta review, le delai d'attente était un peu plus long, donc désolée pour l'attente.  
Encore une fois, le prochain chapitre sera dans 3 semaines, soyez patient(e)s car lui aussi sera pleins de révélations !  
Megara1_

* * *

**Chapitre 6** :

Avant d'arriver à la salle du trône, là où l'attendait l'invitée mystère, Carlisle se dit que Bella avait décidemment un mystère étrange, même lui s'était dégoûté de ce qu'il avait fait, mais pour elle tout était normal, et même il avait l'impression que c'était lui le seul à avoir pris du plaisir lorsqu'ils avaient proprement fait l'amour, quelque chose n'allait pas et il allait découvrir quoi, il se le jura.

Dans la salle du bain Bella s'avait que l'invitée était Esmée, après que ses nausées se soient arrêtées elle s'habilla lentement pour laisser la jalousie qu'elle avait contre elle se dissipait tant bien que mal. Moins malade, mais aussi moins sereine, elle alla dans la salle du trône et découvrit Esmé serrant Carlisle dans ses bras et lui embrassant la joue.

« Désolée Bella », déclara Esmé.

« Ce n'est rien, après tout Carlisle est ton ancien mari. »

Carlisle la regarda stupéfait, si surpris qu'il ne réagit même pas quand Bella annonça qu'elle allait voir Marcus à la bibliothèque et qu'elle les laissait discuter seuls à seuls.

« Bella me semble bizarre, elle qui voulait m'étriper lors de notre danse au bal des Volturi, qu'a-t-elle ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, j'espère qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie. »

« Si c'est vraiment ton âme sœur ru sais que cela est impossible. »

« Oui, mais elle est vraiment bizarre, elle disparaît très souvent, généralement avec Marcus, elle ne chasse plus avec moi et son pouvoir lui joue des tours. »

Finalement Carlisle discuta avec Esmé de Bella, cela peinait Esmé de le voir ainsi, si inquiet, qu'elle lui donna un unique et sage conseil.

« Passez un moment tout seuls et pousse la à tout lui dire. Je serais toujours là pour toi après. »

« Merci Esmé, mais c'est Bella que j'aime. Si je la perds jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Reste ici quelques jours si tu veux. »

Carlisle laissa Esmé et attendait que Bella ne quitte la bibliothèque, là il lui prit le poignet et l'entraina dans leur chambre.

« Carlisle, que fais tu ? Notre dernière séance hot ne t'a pas suffi ? C'était il y a quelques heures à peine ! »

Carlisle referma brutalement la porte de leur suite.

« Bella, arrête de me mentir ! Que me caches-tu ? As-tu un autre vampire dans ta vie ? »

« Pas du tout, pourquoi crois tu cela ? »

« Tu joues la comédie je le sais, explique moi pourquoi ! Je t'ai violé, je t'ai fais l'amour alors que tu dormais, cela est considéré comme un viol et pour toit ce que j'ai fais c'est normal ! Quand nous sommes ensemble tu ne ressens plus de plaisir, je le vois bien, alors que me caches tu ? »

« Je suis malade à cause de mon pouvoir Carlisle, Marcus et mois n'avions trouvé aucun remède. »

« Malade, mais qu'as-tu vraiment ? »

« Des nausées, des maux de ventre et des envies dingues de sang. »

Alors que Bella s'expliquait avec Carlisle, Zafrina, dans la forêt avec Charlie, commença à tout dire à sa moitié, les 8 semaines de délai de Bella venaient de s'écouler !, cependant elle prit son temps pour laisser à Bella encore un peu d'espoir.

« Mon amour, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Jamais je ne pourrais devenir comme Marcus, je me suiciderais. »

« Ne parle pas ainsi ! Tu vas renouer avec ta véritable famille, les Cullen, et avec ton ex-femme. »

« C'est toi qui a demandé à Marcus de la ramener au château, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Carlisle venant de comprendre cela « Tu m'as caché ta souffrance à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble ? »

« Je suis désolée Carlisle, mais à chaque livre lu dans la bibliothèque je me sentais désespérée. Je voulais passer le reste de mon temps heureuse avec toi. »

« Ne dis pas ça : Je vais t'ausculter, et vite aller dans la bibliothèque de Marcus…est-ce lui le seul à être au courant ? »

« J'en ai parlé à Zafrina, elle a placé une illusion sur chaque vampire pour leur faire croire que j'allais bien. »

« Bella, je fonce à la bibliothèque. »

« Non, reste auprès de moi, je t'en prie. J'ai lu tout les livres avec Marcus, et en plus sa garde n'a ramené aucunes informations valables. Aime-moi Carlisle, aime moi fort ! »

« Es tu sure de toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »

« Je souffre loin de toi. »

« Très bien, je vais t'aimer mon amour, et je te jure qu'après je continuerais à chercher pour te sauver. »

Bella lui sourit tristement, et ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse vampirique. A peine cependant que Carlisle l'eut touché qu'elle se mit à hurler, si fort qu'elle ameuta tout le château, et Charlie et Zafrina qui revenaient de la forêt, Zafrina ayant tout dit à son âme sœur.

« Que se passe t il ? » demanda Marcus alors que Charlie avait défoncé la porte.

Carlisle s'était rhabillé à la hâte, avait forcé Bella à s'allonger sur le canapé de la pièce et lui avait couvert le corps d'une sorte de couverture.

« Bella va encore plus mal. Zafrina enlève ton illusion, nous devons connaître son véritable état. »

« Bien Carlisle. »

Zafrina supprima l'illusion et chacun fut stupéfait de découvrit l'état de Bella : elle était cadavérique mais enceinte de 8 mois.

« Bella, mon amour, tu es enceinte. »

« Je le vois comme toi. Les bébés, je sens qu'ils veulent sortir, aide-les. »

« Zafrina, Esmé, allez dans la forêt et ramenez rapidement du sang animal : Bella va en avoir besoin. »

« Bien. »

Les deux vampires sortirent de leur stupeur et s'en allèrent.

« Marcus, je veux de l'eau, des compresses et un ciseau. »

« Très bien Carlisle. »

Carlisle procéda à l'accouchement, heureusement pour Bella et lui ce n'était pas sa première intervention !, et ainsi Bella donna naissance à un garçon et à une fille, les portraits crachés du couple.

« Carlisle, montre moi les ! ».

« Avant je dois te donner du sang ? Esmé et Zafrina tardent à revenir » Carlisle ne réfléchit que quelques secondes « Prends le mien. » Carlisle tendit son poignet à Bella qui voulut refuser mais sut que sans ce sang elle allait mourir et donc le mordit.

_A SUIVRE...dans trois semaines !_

* * *

Prochainement : Comment vont réagir les rois du monde vampirique ? Bella et Carlisle vont ils devoir dès maintenant protéger leur enfants ? Leur enfants sont ils humains, hybrides ou vampires ? Quelle sera la réaction d'Esmé en comprenant finalement que Bella et Carlisle sont de vrais âmes soeurs ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,  
Un grand MERCI pour tout vos reviews, **lilou82** tu vas tout de suite savoir si tes déductions étaient justes, j'adore tes idées folles !  
A bientôt, sans doute pour le dernier chapitre.  
Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 7** :

Dans la pièce Marcus expliqua tout à ses frères.

« C'est la prophétie pourtant je n'y croyais pas ! » s'exclama Aro après les explications de Marcus.

« Quelle prophétie ? », demanda ce dernier.

« Je vais la chercher, je reviens tout de suite », avait dit Aro, avant qu'il ne parte il demanda à sa garde d'entourer le surprenant couple et leurs enfants, non pas pour les arrêter, mais pour les protéger.

A son départ Esmé et Zafrina revinrent avec le sang encore tiède des animaux qu'elles avaient tués.

« Donnez-le à Bella avant qu'elle ne vide Carlisle de son sang »

Esmé puis Zafrina donnèrent à Bella chaque flacon qu'elles avaient rempli, et au bout du 40ème l'état de Bella s'améliora et elle redevint quelques minutes plus tard la vampire que Carlisle aimait.

« Laisse-moi prendre dans mes bras nos amours » proposa Bella tendant les bras vers ses enfants.

« En es tu sure ? N'as-tu pas encore besoin de sang ? »

« Pas du tout, je suis maîtresse de mon corps. »

Carlisle lui tendit leur bébé, la petite fille mit sa main sur les joues de Bella et cette dernière vit comme le film de la vie de cette dernière.

« Tu es extraordinaire mon cœur ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, montre à Papa ce que tu sais faire. »

Carlisle prit le petit garçon, donna des vêtements à Bella qui se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Je l'ai ! » s'exclama Aro venant de revenir avec un livre poussiéreux.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais vu ce livre ? »

« Il y a plein de soi-disantes prophéties écrites, je n'ai jamais cru à aucunes d'elle d'où mon envie de les cacher », Aro se tourna vers tout le monde mais surtout vers Carlisle, Bella qui venait de revenir habillée et leurs enfants « Un vampire unique au monde ayant un bouclier lui permettant d'avoirs des enfants gouvernera le monde vampirique aidé par son mari et les trois rois actuels. Grâce à elle le monde vampirique sera plus sure et plus en paix que jamais. »

« Mon bouclier, je peux avoir des enfants, c'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Bella.

« C'est toi qui est magnifique mon amour ! Nos rêves éveillés, oui si tu veux nos visions, se sont révélées exactes. »

« Vos rêves éveillés ? » demanda Marcus.

« Oui, après votre bal, il y a de cela 8 semaines, j'ai vu deux bébés, une fille dans mes bras et un garçon dans les bras de Bella. »

« Moi aussi. Crois tu que ce soit juste avant que je sois tombée enceinte ? »

« Mais Oui ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps « La sensation de vague nous traversant ! Je t'aime ! »

Bella et Carlisle s'embrassèrent puis chacun prit un bébé dans ses bras.

« Nous vous aimons plus que tout. »

« Avant d'annoncer la prophétie au monde vampirique voyons comment ses miracles se développent ! » proposa Marcus.

« Ce ne sont pas des cobayes ! »

« Pas du tout Carlisle. C'est juste qu'ils semblent tout les deux avoir des pouvoirs et que nous devons être prudents avant d'inviter le monde vampirique. »

Carlisle sembla d'accord avec cette analyse.

« Isabella, concernant la prophétie… », commença Aro.

Bella regarda Carlisle qui hocha la tête.

« Si cela peut permettre d'avoir un monde plus sure et plus serein, au moins pour l'avenir, au moins pour l'avenir de mes enfants alors je vous suis. »

« Très bien. Prenons rendez-vous avec le monde vampirique dans 6 mois », annonça Aro « Isabella, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de nous, après tout nous allons gouverner ensemble. Esmé, restez ici est une obligation pour vous. »

« Bien. »

« Merci » déclara Bella aux rois.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, leur garde et Esmé s'en allèrent alors que Charlie et Zafrina félicitèrent l'heureux couple.

« Restez avec nous jusqu'au nouveau rassemblement » proposa Bella.

« Oui, ma reine » déclara Zafrina en s'inclinant.

« Pas de ça entre nous, jamais ! Pas après tout ce qui vient de se passer ! Et puis mons enfants vont être ravis d'avoir des grands parents qui vont les gâter. »

« Ainsi que des demi frères et sœur, n'oublie pas mon ancien clan. »

« C'est parfait. Je t'aime Carlisle ! »

« Moi aussi Bella, tu es décidément parfaite. »

Bella rigola, Carlisle l'embrassa et ils allèrent admirer leurs deux miracles.

* * *

Au fil des jours qui s'écoulèrent Carlisle et Bella comprirent que leurs enfants étaient des vampires qui grandissaient très vite, même trop vite.

« J'espère que leur croissance va se stopper tôt ou tard, je n'aime pas les voir grandir si vite. » déclara Bella regardant Anthony, leur fils et Carla, leur fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas amour, c'est normal qu'ils grandissent rapidement après tout ils sont nés en étant des vampires, et puis si leur croissance est simplement doublé alors rien d'inquiétant, je t'assure. »

« Je te fais confiance, après tout c'est toi le médecin. »

Bella embrassa Carlisle, et on toqua à la porte de leur suite.

« Maitresse Bella, c'est moi Renata, je suis là pour vous faire essayer votre robe pour ce soir. »

« Entre Renata, Carlisle va aller se préparer dans la suite de mon père et Zafrina. »

Renata entra, fait une courte révérence à celle qu'elle savait, comme tous ici, allait devenir sa future reine, regarda les jumeaux et déposa la robe.

« Mon chéri, on se revoit plus tard. »

« Vu le peu de temps qu'il nous reste maîtresse vous ne le reverrez qu'au bal. »

« C'est bien dommage. Et puis arrête de m'appeler 'maitresse' je suis simplement Bella. »

« Bien maît…, bien Bella. »

Carlisle alla partir.

« Pour Anthony et Carla, pourras tu les prendre et attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour les présenter à tous ? », demanda Bella.

« Bien entendu, je resterais derrière, dans une salle à côté du trône avec eux. »

« N'oublie pas Carlisle, d'après la prophétie tu es là pour me seconder, donc je te veux à mes côtés avec nos enfants et non en retrait comme Athenadora et Sulphicia. »

« Je serais là où tu voudras que je sois ma future reine. »

Bella lui sourit, nerveusement et le regarda partir, à regret.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques heures vous le retrouverez Bella. »

« Je l'espère bien », déclara Bella alors qu'elle ajouta en pensée « Surtout que j'ai de grands projets pour nous. »

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Prochainement : Comment va réagir le monde vampirique à l'annonce de la prophétie ? Quelle sera la réaction de Rosalie en voyant que Bella peut avoir des enfants ? Quels sont les ' grand projets ' de Bella ? Le chapitre suivant sera sans doute le dernier, avec une conclusion.

N'oubliez pas de laisser **vos reviews**!

Bonne fin de vacances ! La suite, dans 3 semaines !

Megara1


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews...une petite surprise vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre.  
_lilou82 _, j'ai relu ton review du chapitre 6, bravo tu avais tout a fait juste !Ton idée n'était pas du tout folle:)  
N'oubliez pas de laisser des petits reviews, sinon ma surprise à la fin de ce chapitre n'arrivera pas très vite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8** :

A la convocation, donc cette fois ci à la cérémonie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett furent les premiers à être présents et s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir Carlisle, Bella, Charlie ou même Esmé qu'ils savaient à Voltera, ils en furent inquiets le dernier arrivé fut Edward pas du tout pressé de revoir le nouveau couple.

« Très chers amis », commença Aro « Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué un trône a été posé à coté de Marcus. Une prophétie oubliée s'est réalisée. »

Un brouhaha remplit la salle.

« Silence ! » s'exclama Aro « Cette prophétie étant plus positive que négative pour nous je vais vous la lire. »

Et Aro commença à lire le papyrus qui était dans ses mains.

« Je l'avais caché aux yeux de tous, sur qu'elle ne se réaliserait pas mais voyez comme elle est vraie. Faites entrer la vampire. »

A la surprise générale et plus particulièrement à celle des Cullen Bella entra et s'instlla sur le trône vacant.

« Bonsoir à tous, sachant que les plus important dans cette prophétie sont mes enfants je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé après le dernier bal. »

Bella commença donc son récit, sans aller dans les détails, elle expliqua aussi ce qu'étaient ses enfants, de véritables vampires ayant des dons et grandissant deux fois plus rapidement que la normale.

« Maintenant que j'ai fini mon récit laissez-moi vous présenter Anthony et Carla, mes jumeaux et leur père et ma moitié, Carlisle Cullen. »

Carlisle entra donc avec un bébé dans chaque bras et un sourire des plus rayonnants au visage.

« Venez présenter vos respects à votre nouvelle reine : Isabella Marie Swan ! » ordonna Aro.

Les clans, et les nomades, allèrent voir Bella, Carlisle et leurs bébés. Esmé et Edward s'étaient aussi rapprochés de l'ancien clan Cullen.

« Esmé, Rosali, je suis désolée de vous faire autant de peine. »

« Bella, en regardant vos miracles nous ne pouvons être tristes longtemps » déclara Rosalie alors qu'Edward et Esmé fixaient les bébés.

« Ce sera reine Isabella pour vous aussi Rosalie Cullen. »

Marcus se tourna vers Bella et Carlisle.

« Anthony et Carla viennent de trouver leurs âmes sœurs. Mon pouvoir me dit qu'ils sont liés à Edward et Esmé. »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ?! » s'exclama Bella.

« Quoi de mieux pour ressouder la famille Cullen mon amour. Ils méritaient d'être heureux aussi. »

« On fera tout pour les protéger quitte à rester comme vous éternellement à Voltera » déclarèrent Edward et Esmé au même moment.

« Oh mes petits miracles, vous êtes vraiment surprenants : vous avez aussi réuni tout les membres de notre ancienne famille. » Carlisle embrassa les joues de sa fille et de son fils. « Je vous aime. »

« Moi aussi, je vous aime », déclara Bella caressant leurs joues.

Après ce moment adorable les autres clans et les nomades continuèrent d'aller saluer Bella, seulement après elle put aller danser avec Carlisle quelques instants avant qu'on lui pose quelques questions cette fois ci liées à son passé vampire, avant le dernier bal : tous avaient remarqué qu'elle avait des yeux d'un brun très clair et donc qu'elle se nourrissait d'animaux, certains intrigués de voir leur reine ainsi la questionnèrent, son âme sœur et elle répondirent à toutes les questions et certains clans voulurent même tester ce régime.

« Ce sera dur. Restez quelques temps au château nous serons là pour vous épauler. Carlisle était derrière chaque membre de son ancien clan et même avec les plus récalcitrants ça a marché. Allez en parler avec eux, je vous réserve déjà une suite parmi nous. »

« Merci reine Isabella. »

Carlisle et Bella, après toutes ces nombreuses questions, purent enfin danser durant plusieurs musiques.

« Mon amour, j'ai adoré quand tu m'as fis ' ma reine' il y a quelques heures. Eclipsons nous pour nous retrouver seuls » chuchota Bella à l'oreille de Carlisle.

« Et Carla et Anthony ? » demanda Carlisle même si la proposition était très tentante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont entre de bonnes mains, celles des membres de ton clan et de leurs âmes sœurs. »

Carlisle et Bella s'en allèrent après avoir prévenu Marcus qu'ils auraient au château des invités : les clans Amazones et Egyptiens.

Une fois dans leur chambre Bella n'avait qu'une idée en tête : refaire un bébé, car maintenant qu'Anthony et Carla avaient troué leurs âmes sœurs elle avait peur de les voir grandit vite et après de les voir quitter Voltera avec Esmé et Edward car après tout ces derniers n'étaient pas obligés de rester éternellement à Voltera. Elle fut surprise de ne pas ressentir la « vague » qu'elle pensait signifier être la création du bébé er se demanda si Carla et Anthony ne seraient pas leurs unique miracles, elle en fut très peinée ! Bella ne savait pas que pour avoir d'autres enfants elle devait avoir deux choses essentielles : son âme sœur et l'envie de leur part d'avoir des enfants, or Carlisle n'en voulut pas d'aussitôt, pas après avoir vu sa moitié tant souffrir !

* * *

Les jours et les mois passèrent, Carla et Anthony grandirent très vite, Carla montra à ses parents qu'elle avait hâte de devenir adulte pour passer le reste de sa vie avec Edward, et heureusement pour elle un an après le bal sa croissance et celle d'Anthony se stoppèrent ils venaient tout les deux d'avoir 18 ans. Effectivement après l'immense fête pour leurs 18 ans Carla et Anthony firent cette requête à leurs parents : Quitter Voltera pour visiter le monde avec leurs moitiés, Bella et Carlisle ne purent refuser leur demande, après tout ils voulaient les voir heureux et ils savaient qu'en restant à Voltera ils ne le seraient pas.

« Isabella, tu es l'une des reines de notre monde, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir demandé de rester ? » demanda Aro alors que les deux couples quittaient la salle du trône.

« Je veux, nous voulons, les voir épanouis, et ils ne le sont pas ici. Sans cette prophétie et eux nous aurions aussi quitté ce château avec Carlisle. Etant des vampires végétariens croyez moi c'est dure de vivre ici avec vous. »

« De toute façon ils reviendront nous voir, après tout ce sont nos enfants », compléta Carlisle « Je sais que leurs pouvoirs t'intéressaient Aro mais ils ne sont pas nés pour être dans la garde des Volturi. Tu dois le comprendre. »

Aro bougonna et le couple quitta la salle du trône.

_A SUIVRE …( eh oui ! Je me devais de faire une bonne conclusion non bâclée ! )_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : la conclusion de cette histoire. Des p'tits reviews pour un délai d'attente raccourci, disons 2 semaines...


End file.
